


MocaSayo for Sunset

by Mindless_Drivel



Series: MocaSayo [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindless_Drivel/pseuds/Mindless_Drivel
Summary: Bandori AU where Sayo asks Hina for help to find Moca but it was in the events of The Seven Haneoka Mysteries where Afterglow was trapped in Haneoka trying to find Himari's homework notebook.





	MocaSayo for Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I made for someone but I think MocaSayo is a cute pairing, ngl.  
Part 1 of a series.

“Onee-chan, Moca-chan is still at school!” Hina says as she looks at her phone with a worried expression on her face. I would also be worried, considering it is currently a Friday evening. What in the world is Moca still doing over at Haneoka?! I’m exasperated, partly because I have this strange longing to see her right now. What has happened to me lately? It was just one time at Hazawa-san’s place when we met, and we surprisingly have a good chemistry when it comes to conversations. Sure, she might come across as an oddball by many, but I do find her presence calming; maybe because she herself is seemingly always relaxed, especially with the other members of Afterglow. A certain atmosphere I found only when I’m with her. That was the time I thought to myself that I want to know more about her; as straightforward as she may seem, she is full of mystery to me. Like perhaps she is the only person I could never predict. And this time at the dinner table, I have been reminded of that sensation at the mere sound of her name when Hina casually spoke her name to me. It was then that I realized that I have been searching for her all this time; this uneasiness I have been feeling the past few days is because I have been wanting to meet Moca again.

“I see, but what do you think she is doing in Haneoka at this time of day?” I ask, trying to hide my excitement and worry.

“Apparently, she is with the other members of Afterglow, and they are trying to solve The Seven Mysteries of Haneoka!”

“The Seven Mysteries of-- Who thought this was a good idea?!”

“Moca-chan did! She even told me earlier that Himari-chan forgot her homework at school and that they were asked to come with her since it was getting late! She thought that she would share The Seven Mysteries while they were there, and now they’re trying to escape the school while solving them!”

Moca did?! This is absurd. But then again, she is the type to know these kinds of stuff.

“They were probably just locked in, right? How about we help them? Should we alert the authorities?”

“No problem! I have the keys!” Hina boasts whilst showing me some spare keys, probably to some of the school’s entrances.

“I am not going to question what you did to obtain them, but I am thankful you did anyways. Now, let’s go before they go overboard with their little test of courage.” I say with urgency in my tone.

Hina and I have arrived at the school within no time at all because we had hailed a taxi. We carefully snuck in the school without anyone seeing us enter from the backdoor. With a flashlight in hand, both of us split up and tried to search for the members of Afterglow.

[Moca’s POV]

“It was just a little Moca-chan joke~.”

Ran passed out after I came at her from behind and spooked her. It was just a small “Boo!” I made though… She is so easily scared, unlike Tsugu, who is currently helping a half-conscious Ran to walk. Tsugurific as always~.

“Who’s there!?”

A little bit later, we heard a female voice from behind us, as well as light flashing from the same direction. I have started to sweat a little bit, thinking maybe a guard has spotted us. Tsugu wears the same expression as usual, maybe she is thinking about what to say to the guard about what happened? Either way, the footsteps are getting closer and closer, until the person grabbed my shoulder and spoke to us once more.

“Aoba-san? Hazawa-san? Mitake-san? What are you all doing here?”

I let out a small sound of shock; I was surprised to see Sayo-senpai in here, of all places!

“Woah! Sayo-senpai! I was a little bit startled! We thought we were spotted by a night guard!”

“Y-Yeah! We wouldn’t know what would happen to us if we did! Ahahaha…” Tsugu said, trying to hide her embarrassment. How Tsugurific~.

“Nevermind that, Hina told me you were still in the school grounds, and we went here to check up on you; you were concerned about this “Seven Mysteries of Haneoka’?”

“Ehehe~ I never thought Ran would be this spooked over an urban legend~. It was just a little Moca-chan joke, after all~.”

As we were chatting, we heard the voices of more familiar people; Tomo-chin and Hii-chan, who were separated from us a little while ago, and Hina-senpai, who is also equipped with a flashlight. I bet Hii-chan never let go of Tomo-chin during the entire time. Both of them quickly went over to Tsugu, while Hina-senpai quietly watches as the rest of Afterglow is reunited.

[Sayo’s POV]

So, I was right, they were really just locked in. Good thing we rushed over here before they were trapped until tomorrow. As of the rest of the night, nothing significant happened, aside from Mitake-san constantly chewing on Aoba-san for her, in her own words, “little Moca-chan joke”. Watching those two, I have realized how close they are to each other. I’m a little jealous; I wish Aoba-san would talk to me casually as well…

“Sayo-senpai? Hello?” I haven’t noticed Aoba-san calling for my attention the entire time. I was busy staring at her face that it must have put her on edge!

“Ah! Aoba-san! My apologies, my thoughts drifted to somewhere else…”

“Eh? Well, you look fine now~. Take care going home, Hina-senpai and Sayo-senpai~!” Moca says as she slowly walks to join the rest of Afterglow in the distance.

Oh, my heart aches! I hope Hina would understand me as I talk about this to her tonight…

“Onee-chan? You’ve been staring at Moca-chan since I saw you with her at school. Did something happen?”

“O-Oh, no! It’s fine! I’m fine… Let’s go home, yeah?” I said as I drag Hina to hail a taxi ride home. That little interaction is already alright with me, if just for tonight. But, knowing Hina, she might catch on and try to do something. She notices that I was staring at her for a while, and I responded with a smile to reassure her that there is nothing to worry about.


End file.
